In Every Heart
by Sorafiena
Summary: God's love is amazing.


In every heart you'll find a longing. In some it may be stronger than in others. It might be buried so far beneath all the tough acts and scarred feelings of one person, while in another it comes bursting forth in an expression of mingled laughter and tears. It has the capability and capacity to drive one to insanity, or to make a body feel as though they must present themselves to the world as an item available for the taking in order to satisfy this deep desire.

In every heart, no matter how faint or how bold, you'll find a need. Perhaps some will travel to the ends of the earth, to the brink of death, to the fringes of our universe, to fill this desperate need. Perhaps some choose to ignore their screaming desires, fearing that if they were to gratify them, they'd only be wounded in the end, and so they silence them. But eventually, their needs become tired of remaining quiet, of being starved for far too long, and again they will cry out.

In every heart you'll find a right—a right to be loved and cherished, held close and spoken tenderly to. Each person has the right to be shown the affections deserved them as a precious creation, to be found caught up in that warm, comforting embrace that whispers to the soul, saying, "I am here. You needn't fear. I love you."

Every person goes through life waiting to find their one true love, and fearing that it will never come. To be alone in this cruel world, empty and afraid… Perhaps only death could be a worse fate. I myself will not deny to you, dear reader, my own deep longing to be treasured and reminded daily that there is someone out there who truly needs me, nor will I keep from you my fears of living life without such a mate to share my being with. But, dear reader, must we fully surrender our lives to the cravings of the human heart? Must we give every aspect of our person in order to hold such a temporary fulfillment of our deepest needs for merely a few short moments?

What if there was a divine and perfect lover who cared deeply for our hurts and trials, who knew everything about us since before our very first breaths, who has constantly sought us from the time of our birth and is now waiting for us to find Him?

What if you found such a lover in your savior, redeemer, and friend?

There are many who seek eternally for the love of a special individual, when all they need to do is turn to the Bible to meet the love of their life, and the One who will love them for life.

Jesus Christ, who loved all of us—his dearest children—enough to give his life for us that we may live with him, longs to hold us in his arms, to whisper sweet words of his love for us in our ears, to hold us close and comfort us. He cares so profoundly for us that he stays with us every second of every day. He watches over us, protects us, shares in our pain and our laughter. He sees our troubles and yearns to help us. He is the Lord of our lives who will cry with us when we just can't stop the tears, who will laugh with us when life is too good to believe, and who will soothe us in our times of deepest grief and regret.

So why spend your whole life questioning, dear reader, when and if that significant other will waltz into your life and sweep you off your feet when you have the choice and the privilege of asking Christ into your heart to love you and to lead you, to provide for you and to console you? He already loves you much more than you could ever fathom, and now he only waits for you to accept him and invite him to share in your trials and your victories, to be Lord of your life and the most loyal friend you'll ever know, and to extend his fatherly love to you, who he finds worthy.

To me, the decision seems clear. The right path is before me, and I am ready to start my life along it, accompanied by the deepest love I'll ever know. Jesus Christ is my greatest love in life, and I am his valued daughter. I have entered into an everlasting relationship with him, and I know that no matter what I do, he will never cease loving me, even when I feel least worthy of it. I am accepted and cherished by him and by my brothers and sisters in him, and I have an eternal place in heaven which he has reserved for me.

So why wait? All you're required to do is open the door of your heart, invite your savior to dwell within you, and he will hear you and gladly become Lord of your life. Let him guide you, and I promise you, dearest reader, you will enjoy the best of life available to anyone—a life full of love, joy, and peace.


End file.
